100 Drabbles Challenge
by bamboo72498
Summary: 100 drabbles-one shots of 100 words or less all about your favorite couple-Animal Crackers! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! well this is what happens when i have writers block for my 100 fics challenge. don't worry another chapter will get up soon, promise. hope you enjoy. i REALLY love reviews ;)**

Introduction

May 2000

"Doug, this is Tess and this is Kate," Carol said as she placed the brown-eyed curly-haired little girl's in Doug's hands. Compared to his hand's they were tiny. He was in awe, these were his daughters, he had helped create these girls. They had his eyes, but her nose and lips.

"They are beautiful," he breathed. Carol smiled and nodded. "How do you tell them apart? I'll never figure it out," he said looking up at her.

"It takes time, but once you get to know them it gets easier," she said smiling.

"We've got plenty of time."


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

The relationship between Doug Ross and Helen Hathaway was let's just say, complicated. She was still mad for the countless times he had hurt Carol. He was convinced Helen was treating Carol like a little kid-protecting her from every little thing.

Sometimes it was so infuriating. Take the twins first birthday for example. Doug and Carol had planned a very small party for the girls, just a few friends and family. But would Helen listen? No. she had to go and change the entire plan-inviting twenty more people, insisting that the twins be dressed to the nines.

She's so infurating!


	3. Chapter 3

Making History

January 2014

The buzzer rang. The game was over. They had one. Best of all, she was the one to score the winning basket. All around her people were screaming, hugging, celebrating. It had been fifteen years since the girls' basketball team had won a state championship. As one of only three freshmen to make varsity, Kate was proud to be on a history making team.

"You did it Lola!" the captain said to Kate hugging her. It wasn't just her; it had been a team effort to get there. All those practices had finally paid off.

They had done it. Yes!


	4. Chapter 4

Rivalry

January 2012

"It's not fair! Why does she get new shoes?" the seventh grader asked her mom.

"Because her old ones have worn down to nothing," the mom said. They were in a dance supply store. The youngest girl was getting fitted for her third pair of ballet shoes in the past year. The older girl knew ballet was important to her sister, but she didn't understand why the nine year-old got special treatment, she was only nine after all.

The two were always competing, but more so now than ever because the younger girl learned a turn that the older didn't

* * *

**A/N-in regards to the previous chapter: "Lola" is just a random nickname i made up for Kate. I figured through the course of the basketball season, she had been give it by her team. Anyway, here's chapter four. The "older" sister is Tess and the "younger" is Addison. Addy is a character i have from my other story,FYI. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Unbreakable

May 2013

"I don't think I can do this," Tess said. The house was full. She was about to be the lead in the eighth grade musical.

"Yes you can. You are amazing, you can do anything," her twin said. The two hugged close for a moment. Kate touched her finger to her nose, pointing it at her sister. Tess did the same and watched her sister leave to find a seat. It was a 'twin' thing, their thing. A bond created in infancy.

The lights came up, the curtain opened. She took a breath, and went onstage.

_I can do this._

* * *

**A/N- I really like this whole 100 words or less thing. don't worry, i'm almost finished with chapter 21 of "Princess" it will be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Obsession

July 2012

"September needs to come faster!" she yelled into her computer.

"Are you watching another one of those videos?" her twin asked.

"Maybe," she said pausing the video she was watching.

"Tess don't you think memorizing the blooper reels is borderline obsessive?"

"Never. It just means I'm a devoted fan. But in other news, they started filming to day."

"Really? Where did you hear that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," the elder twin said smiling at her sister.

"No let me see!" the younger one said pushing her sister out of the chair. "Wet Paint?"

* * *

**A/N- for those of you who don't know Wet Paint is a web site whre you can get spoilers for TV shows. i loved writing this chapter because this is me right now. literally memeorizing every You Tube video i cna find. September really needs to come faster. don't worry i'm not crazy i promise. i'm just a devoted fan of Castle :) i'm dying to know what happens post 'Always.' if you know what i'm talking about please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Eternity

August 2011

"Tyler James you sit there and think about what you've done," Mommy was mad. I called my sister Katie a Stupid bug. Now I have a timeout. I didn't mean to say it; she makes me so mad sometimes. Mommy just caught me at the wrong time. Now I've been put in the corner and told to sit here for three minutes. That's forever! I shouldn't be the one sitting here, Katie should. She was the one who made me mad, she took my crayons, I was using them. Katie is stupid. Three minutes is and eternity.

* * *

**A/N-ok this chapter is in Tyler's point of view. i tried getting in the mind of a three year-old. hope you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Gateway

November 2013

Tess followed the rest of her group into the auditorium. The Producer, musical director and choreographer where sitting at a table in front of her.

After going over the audition song a few more times, the group stood in a line facing the people in charge. One-by-one they each sang the required song.

"Alright, is anyone auditioning for a solo?" Mr. Skelcey, the director asked. A few kids stepped forward, including Tess.

They each sang the song they were hoping to get a solo for. When her turn came, Tess took a breath and belted out her song. It was the first step to a solo


	9. Chapter 9

Fall 2002

Start

"Mommy I gotta show you!" Tess exclaimed leading my back into the dance classroom she had just burst from.

I smiled and exchanged the usual hellos with her teacher, Jenna. Tess had ran to the other side and stood facing the mirror.

"Remember, Arms round like a beach ball and keep really high in your relevé," Jenna reminded her. The girl nodded and began turning towards me. As she turned she kept repeating the same phrase over and over.

"Shoot the bunny, hug the bunny. Shoot the bunny, hug the bunny…" She stopped on the other side and smiled at me.

"Good job little bear," I said smiling back. I take her hand and lead her back outside. She changes out of her dance shoes and we head to meet her sister and dad at her sister's basketball game.

Dancers have to start somewhere.


End file.
